A hybrid vehicle is well known that includes an electric differential portion having a differential mechanism distributing power from an engine to a first electric motor and an output rotating member and a second electric motor coupled to the output rotating member in a power transmittable manner such that a differential state of the differential mechanism is controlled by controlling an operating state of the first electric motor. For example, this corresponds to a hybrid vehicle described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-012726. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-012726 discloses that an engine is subjected to the action of negative torque by the first electric motor to forcibly reduce the engine rotation speed in the process of stopping the engine, thereby shortening a time of passage through a resonance rotation speed range (i.e., a resonance rotation speed range in which the frequency of engine vibration matches the resonance frequency of a power transmission system (a power transmission path, a drive system, a driveline)) on the side lower than the idling rotation speed of the engine.